Trading Spouses
by SilverDragonDreamers
Summary: Harry and Draco are married. Not to eachother. But when they and their spouses get involved in a honeymoon mixup Sparks will fly. Warning Slash! UPDATED!HR and DHr at first, then HD a little later on.
1. First Class Intro

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Please don't kill us. This is our first story.

**First Class (Surprise)**

**Draco Malfoy ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, and sighed from all the stress he was feeling. The airport is built on stress and he was feeding on it. His wife, Hermione, who was standing next to him, was sipping on a chai tea from starbucks, while keeping their kids entertained.**

**"I ordered these tickets last week, I called twice to make sure they were still in my name and now you're telling me you don't have them!" He screamed, fury burning in his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, sir. We don't."**

**"Honey, please don't yell…." Hermione stood beside him. "Are there any other seats available?"**

**The airport worker faced the computer and checked for available seats, " We do have four seats available in coach. But they are separated…"**

**"Coach?" Draco spit out with venomous disgust… " There is no way I'm sitting in coach…"**

**"Oh hush," warned Hermione, " Will we be separated from our kids?"**

**"No ma'am, there are three seats available together, and one alone…"**

**" NOOOOOO!" Yelled Draco.**

**But once again, his whining did as much use as an empty canteen in a hot desert.**

**"We'll take them!"**


	2. Coach and a GreenEyed Surprise

**A/N So I decided to merge chapter 2 and chapter 3 to make them longer. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. This is purely fanmade for entertainment. No profit is being made from this.**

"Harry! Why did we have to get here this early, the plane doesn't even take off for another THREE HOURS!" Ron yelled. Everyone stopped and stared while wondering what that was going on.

"We already went through this Ron. We are here early because we have to go through security and check the luggage." Harry replied while rolling his eyes. They had gone through that already.

Harry looked around for the luggage check, and saw a blonde-haired man yelling at the top of his lungs and his wife playing with their children. "We should try to adopt…"

Ron made a face of pure disgust. "I'm not especially fond of kids.."

"Why not? You practically are one, what with your whining and all…" Harry said back jokingly.

" I just don't like them." Ron said ending the conversation.

They didn't say anything until they were on the plane and seated.

" Excuse me. Can you show me were the bathroom is?" Ron asked the stuarduss.

While Ron was in the bathroom Harry was messing with the magazine in the magazine pouch full of them when he felt someone sit down on his other side.

He looked up and found…."Malfoy?"

Draco heard a voice beside him say. He looked over at the person and saw a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Potter?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with a glare.

"The last time I checked the airport was open for all people..." There was a silence, until Harry broke it.

"Are you going to hijack this plane?"

"What! No! That's a stupid question!"

Harry was still glaring at him, suspiciously.

"If you must know, I'm here with my wife." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry's face loosened, "You're married?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but yes. What about you? Do you still have silly little girls swooning at your very presence?"

"Im engaged."

"Really?" Draco mocked surprise, "Who is the lucky lady?"

Harry's face flushed, " Erm...Well..."

Draco waited for an answer.

"Well, you see...",

but a loud mischievious voice interrupted them,

"Harry, love! The lavatories are just big enough for the two of us if you ever want to--" Ron stopped when he saw Draco, who was staring in shock.

"You mean..." Draco began, but was interrupted when Harry stood up to let Ron in. "We're together." Harry smiled at Ron, who smiled back. When Ron and Harry were seated again, Ron took the opportunity to ask Draco why he was on the plane.

"None of your business, Weasle." Draco retorted.

"No need to be rude, ferret!"

"Stop calling me that.." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and said in a smug voice, "You look like a ferret, you act like a ferret, and you smell like a ferret. Therefore, you must be a ferret."

Draco looked at Harry, "I cant believe you're with this filth...," He reached over and picked something off of Harry's arm, "He's so hairy, he's shedding on you!"

Harry glared at Draco but decided that he didnt want to fight for the whole plane ride, "Look guys, we have a long flight ahead of us and arguing won't make it any better. Please stop fighting..."


	3. Finally

**A/N Okay, I just wanted to say that I am VERY sorry for not updating. Things just happened with school and stuff so I really had the time or the want to write anything. However, Im back on track and I started getting inspired again so...here is Chapter four! Its a bit different from the other three and it is really just meant to get the readers caught up on Draco and Hermione...you know, why they're married in the first place and such. Haha. Well I hope you enjoy. Reviews are great, but please...no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Bros. This is just merely fanmade entertainment. **

Draco Malfoy has never been more uncomfortable in his life. The flight was horrendous. Six hours with kids crying, rowdy teenagers, snoring seniors, and the worst thing about this...two of his worst enemies from school were sitting right next to him. Engaged to eachother. He thought to himself, "Hermione is never going to believe this."

Speaking of Hermione, he looked over to check on his family. First, there was sweet little Michelle. Four years old with her daddy's eyes and her mother's brown curly hair. Then there was two year old Davey. Blonde with brown eyes. Draco loved his children and would do anything for them and would give them the world if he could. Of course, Michelle knew this and so if there was anything she ever wanted, all she would have to do was look up at him with her big blue eyes and say please with her angelic voice and Draco would nearly melt, hypnotized into giving her whatever she was asking for.

Finally, his eyes wandered to Hermione. His wife; The mother of his children. He watched her as she read her book and remembered the hatred they once felt for eachother. However, after they left hogwarts they ran into eachother in a clothing shop and something was just different between them. They soon fell in love. Needless to say, Lucius was furious. That didn't matter to Draco though, because he had been wanting Lucius out of his life long before his reunion with Hermione.

They got married, but never had a honeymoon because Hermione was pregnant before the wedding. So here they were, on this plane to Washington state, USA to make up for their lost honeymoon. Though it wasnt much of a honeymoon as they were bringing their kids with them and they were going to Washington. Washington was the only US state they haven't visited before that had a beach.

"Good afternoon passengers, this is your pilot and we are just arriving the Seattle airport it is now 3:38 PM. Please stay seated and we should be be landing in about ten minutes. Thank you for flying with us and have a great afternoon."

Finally.


End file.
